ADA Holy Night
Scout Match This event coincided with The Christmas Scout from December 20th, 2017 to December 28th, 2017. How to Play *Clear stages in the event area to collect event points. *Enemies will also drop event items. *Use points and items to exchange for event prizes. *There will be 24 stages in all. After clearing stage 11, stages will start to open at a set time and date. Card Informations *SR Christmas Yosano Akiko *SR Christmas Tanizaki Juunichirou Drop Exchange = {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:10px;font-size:small;" !style="text-align: center;" width="15%"|Rewards !width="50%"|Cost !Amount Tradeable |- | |15x Stockings 5x Presents 10,000 Event Points |x1 |- | |15x Bells 10x Presents 20,000 Event Points |x1 |- | |20x Wreaths 15x Cakes 30,000 Event Points |x1 |- | |25x Presents 20x Cakes 45,000 Event Points |x1 |- | |30x Presents 25x Cakes 55,000 Event Points |x1 |- | |15x Stockings 8x Bells 3,500 Event Points |x3 |- | |15x Wreaths 15x Cakes 10,000 Event Points |x2 |- | |8x Bells 5x Wreathes 2,000 Event Points |x3 |- | |8x Bells 5x Wreathes 2,000 Event Points |x3 |- | |5x Bells 4x Wreathes 1,000 Event Points |x6 |- | |5x Bells 4x Wreathes 1,000 Event Points |x6 |- | |7x Bells 600 Event Points |x10 |- | |7x Bells 600 Event Points |x10 |- | |5x Stockings 300 Event Points |Unlimited |- | |5x Stockings 300 Event Points |Unlimited |- | |9x Bells 6x Wreathes 2500 Event Points |x2 |- | |9x Bells 6x Wreathes 2500 Event Points |x3 |- | |6x Bells 5x Wreathes 1800 Event Points |x3 |- | |6x Bells 5x Wreathes 1800 Event Points |x2 |- | |8x Bells 1000 Event Points |x4 |- | |8x Bells 1000 Event Points |x4 |- | |6x Stockings 500 Event Points |x5 |- | |6x Stockings 500 Event Points |x5 |- |-|Event Point Rewards = Getting all rewards will net you 73 Crystals, 2 Scouting Tickets, and 1 SR+ Scouting ticket! {| cellspacing="1" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" class="article-table" style="line-height:10px;font-size:small;" !style="text-align: center;" width="15%"|Rewards !width="50%"|Amount !Event Points Goal |- | |x5000 Gold Coins |300 Event Points |- | |x3 Jade Crepes |600 Event Points |- | |x3 Dark Crepes |1500 Event Points |- | |x3 Moon Crystals |3000 Event Points |- | |x1 SR Tanizaki |5000 Event Points |- | |x2 Jade Pens |6500 Event Points |- | |x8000 Gold Coins |7500 Event Points |- | |x5 Moon Crystals |10,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Dark Pens |12,000 Event Points |- | |x10000 Gold Coins |14,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Jade Chazuke |16,000 Event Points |- | |x1 SR Christmas Tanizaki |18,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Dark Chazuke |20,000 Event Points |- | |x5 Moon Crystals |25,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Jade Notebook Paper |30,000 Event Points |- | |x1 Scout Ticket |35,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Dark Notebook Paper |40,000 Event Points |- | |x2500 Gold Coins |45,000 Event Points |- | |x5 Moon Crystals |50,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Jade Chazuke |55,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Dark Chazuke |60,000 Event Points |- | |x1 SR Christmas Tanizaki |65,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Jade Notebook Paper |70,000 Event Points |- | |x3 Dark Notebook Paper |80,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Jade Tofu |90,000 Event Points |- | |x15 Moon Crystal |100,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Dark Tofu |110,000 Event Points |- | |x50,000 Gold Coins |120,000 Event Points |- | |x1 Scout Ticket |130,000 Event Points |- | |x1 Jade Book |140,000 Event Points |- | |x1 SR Christmas Tanizaki |150,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Dark Book |160,000 Event Points |- | |x15 Moon Crystals |170,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Jade Tofu |180,000 Event Points |- | |x2 Dark Tofu |190,000 Event Points |- | |x1 SR+ Scout Ticket |200,000 Event Points |- | |x1 Jade Book |210,000 Event Points |- | |x1 Dark Book |220,000 Event Points |- | |x25 Moon Crystals |235,000 Event Points |- | |x1 SR Christmas Tanizaki |250,000 Event Points |- Category:Events